Dishwashers have become an integral part of everyday household use. Consumers place dishware and other utensils onto wire baskets or dishwasher racks inside dishwashers for cleaning. The wire basket is configured to be rolled or slid along a track so that wire basket may be moved between a first position wherein the wire basket is fully inside the tub of the dishwasher and a second position wherein the wire basket is accessible for consumers to place dishware and other utensils into the basket or remove dishware and other utensils from the basket. Generally, wheels are attached to the wire basket to enable the basket to roll or slide along the track. However, as different wire baskets may have different coatings, attaching wheels to a variety of wire baskets may be difficult.